<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame by poesflygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479173">Blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl'>poesflygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Endgame, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Marks aka last words inked into the wrist, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vormir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Peter travel to Vormir in an attempt to get the Soul Stone and bring back half of the universe. What nobody tells you both is that a sacrifice needs to be made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Reader, Peter Parker x Reader, Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Endgame spoilers (not really because I flipped everything), character death (obviously, they’re going to vormir) that can be interpreted as suicide, mentions of guns and knives, physical fighting, shit ton of guilt, “language!”<br/>AU: Your soulmate’s last words are inked on your wrist.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And watch each other’s sixes!” Rhodey calls out, to which you salute him mockingly, signaling you understood. Leaning on the side of the <em>Benatar</em>, you hold the button to close the gate, taking one last look at Nebula and Rhodey. Once the gate is fully closed, you walk over to the cockpit, sitting down in the pilot’s seat and rubbing your hands together.</p><p>“God, this is all so fucking dangerous,” you mutter, causing Peter to laugh on your right.</p><p>“It’s what we signed up for, isn’t it?” He asks you, pushing a couple buttons on the console and fastening his belt. You nod, taking in a shaky breath.</p><p>“You ever experienced hyperdrive before?” You ask him playfully, knowing neither of you had. He smirks.</p><p>“Oh yeah, tons of times. Let’s get this thing going, huh?” You flip a switch and press the red button slightly to your left, remembering everything Nebula had taught you about flying Benatar. The spaceship lifts up rather gracefully, heightening your confidence level. Slowly pushing the speed lever, you ease Benatar out of the atmosphere. Once you’re far away enough from the planet, your heart starts to hammer.</p><p>“Just press it,” Peter motions to your hovering hand over the hyperspace button. You bite your lip, turning over your arm to see the inked words <em>“Do you think I’ll see her again?”</em>. Peter notes this and interlaces his fingers in yours. “Baby, we’re not going to die, okay?” You give him a smile, genuinely glad that he was here with you. </p><p>No, you didn’t know for sure that you two were soulmates, but everyone agreed that you two were meant for each other. Nobody knew if their partner was the one; that’s what you though was so cruel about this entire thing. People would go their entire lives thinking they had chosen the right person only to find out at seventy, eighty, or sometimes even ninety years old that they were wrong. </p><p>The words written on Peter’s wrist cross your mind: <em>“Don’t blame yourself”.</em> The universe had to be the most evil thing you had ever come across, Thanos coming in at a close second.</p><p>“Let’s do this.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re fucking kidding!” Peter yells at the mysterious hooded figure, or Red Skull, as he said he was called.</p><p>“Pete, he’s not kidding,” you whisper, sitting on a rock, head in hands. <em>What the hell is going to happen now?</em></p><p>“No, Y/N, he’s joking. Not even joking, he’s lying. Tell us what we really have to do!” You’ve never noted this much anger in Peter’s voice before. It was funny how differently the two of you reacted to situations like these. You would start to shut down while thinking logically, and he would retaliate with anger.</p><p>“Many others have made the sacrifice before, but failed.” Your head snaps up and you glance from Red Skull to Peter.</p><p>“Do you have the Soul Stone on you? Is this just some sort of sadistic trick?!” Peter lunges for Red Skull but he suddenly disappears, reappearing at the ledge of the cliff which leaves Peter lying on the cold rock. <em>Fuck, even Peter’s Spider-Senses couldn’t sense that?</em></p><p>“Peter,” you sigh, getting up and walking towards him. He gets up from the ground, wincing. You press your forehead to his, gently wiping the foreign debris off his face. He grabs your waist and you put your other hand on his shoulder, tears threatening to escape your eyes. “You know I love you, right? I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your cocky remarks, the way you can make me laugh until I can’t breathe, the way you hold me while we sleep, the way you kiss me when you know—” Peter’s lips crash into yours, cutting off your sentence. You kiss him back, but can’t do so as much as you’d like to because of that sick feeling in your stomach. <em>That sick feeling that one of you wasn’t going to make it out.</em></p><p>He pulls back, cupping your hand in his cheek. “I love you too. Don’t talk like we’re not going to make it out of here, okay?” A tear cascades down your cheek.</p><p>“I’m not talking like that. I’ve always loved you, and I always will,” you tell him once again, and he hesitates, Spidey-Senses alerting him that there was something wrong. You use his hesitation to your advantage, jolting out of his arms and making a run for the edge of the cliff. You’re too slow and he kicks your leg, tripping you into his arms. You struggle to get out of his grip, but he’s stronger than you. </p><p>“You’re damn right you always will.” Your eyes widen and you punch him just below the collarbone, knowing it was his weak spot. His grip on you loosens and you flip him over, quickly getting up and threatening him with your gun. A shot to the rock next to his head would knock him unconscious: both of you knew that. <em>Fuck, you should’ve stolen Nat’s taser design when you had the chance.</em></p><p>“I’m sorry,” your voice breaks, knowing this was it. You dash for the ledge, getting ready to jump off, and—</p><p>One second you’re running like hell, and the next moment you’re on the ground, wind knocked out of you. <em>Peter and his fucking webbing. </em>You turn to your side, groaning in pain. Peter casts you a look, and you know what’s about to go down. It’s as if everything happens in slow motion but fast enough that you can’t stop it. Peter running. You fighting like hell to get up. His mouthed words right when you manage to get up and he jumps:</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p><p>You’re one to make decisions and not have second thoughts. You trusted your gut more than anything in the world, except maybe Peter. So when your gut told you to dive down the cliff and grab him, that’s what you did.</p><p>Now you’re falling in midair, stomach flipping like there’s no tomorrow. Peter’s surprised yelp is the only thing you register before you collide into him then suddenly stop, not knowing why you did. Head spinning, you look up to see a web from Peter’s left shooter stuck onto one of the jagged edges in the cliff and a web from his right sticking to your left arm.</p><p>“God Y/N, what the fuck?” He yells at you, panic clearly visible in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not letting you die!” You scream back, trying to rid yourself of his webbing. <em>Okay, think logically. The webs dissolve in at least four hours. He’d find a way to get you both up there by then. You had to cut the web with something, but what? Fuck, Tony had added Vibranium atoms to his web fluid to make it stronger. That means at least eight hours. Nothing can cut through vibranium. </em>You gasp.</p><p>Except for a pure Vibranium knife.</p><p>Patting your utility belt frantically, you’re hoping, <em>praying</em> that the knife hadn’t fallen out during your fight with Peter. Suddenly, you feel the engraved hilt and freeze. The knife had been a gift from Shuri after the battle with Thanos in Wakanda. She had told you to keep it just in case anything like this ever happened again.</p><p>“Pull me up,” you whisper, feeling like you’re drowning in of the guilt of what you’re about to do. Peter breathes a sigh of relief at what he thinks is your understanding and retracts the web enough so that it’s still sticking to you but he can hold your hand.</p><p>“We’ll find a way around this, okay? I promise.” The innocence in his eyes hurts you more than anything you’ve ever felt before.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t blame yourself,” you choke. Confusion masks his features as he figures out what you’re trying to say. <em>Oh fuck. You had said that without even thinking.</em></p><p>“What are you talking about?” His grip on your left hand tightens as if he can make sure you don’t fall while your grip on the knife hardens painfully. You can practically hear his thoughts: <em>Don’t say the words. Don’t say them. Please.</em></p><p>“Don’t blame yourself.” Shock crosses his face but before he can say anything, you pull yourself up to him, stab his right web shooter, slice through the web, give him one last kiss, and jolt your hand away from him all in one swift motion. The only thing you hear is the wind rushing next to your ears as you try to remember your happiest moments with Peter before it’s over.</p><p>All you feel is a tap and everything goes cold.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>